


Master's Slave

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Partial Nudity, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Subspace, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Victor has been a slave to Master since he was nine.Of course, he can't remember how he got here. But that doesn't matter. Master cares for him.*Slow to update*





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added per chapter so keep an eye on them

Victor hadn’t been born a slave. He has no recollection before the age of eight of ever lying down and presenting his ass with one simple order.

He does however remember going to the doctor’s office one day when he was nine. He was nervous. His step-father had taken him, stroking a hand over his head when the doctor entered. The doctor had offered him a cup of juice and he’d taken it greedily.

He’s been a slave since then, but he’s not sure how that came to be.

The barest touch of a finger on the inside of his thigh pulled him out of his thoughts and he slowly lifted his head to the eyes of his master. A man roughly thirty years older.

“You’re thinking too much,” he murmured. Victor blinked and look around the room, at the tightly fit maid uniform and matching stockings and panties on the bed in front of him. Right. He was supposed to be getting ready for the party.

“I apologize, master,” he said quietly.

His master chuckled, patting his head lightly before stepping forward to methodically unbutton Victor’s shirt. 

“It’s perfectly fine,” his master mumbled, leaning forward to press their lips together in a caste kiss, humming quietly when Victor tried to follow after him. “I know your mind tends to wander on some days. I would just appreciate it if you could pay more attention when we have a party to get ready for.”

“I apologize,” Victor said again. “It won’t happen again.”

“Oh Victor, we both know it will,” his master said, sliding Victor’s shirt off in such a way that Victor could already feel arousal pooling in his belly. He fought to ignore it, knowing from past experience that if he got hard now, he’d been in pain for the rest of the evening until his master finally let him out of his cage after the party.

“I’m sorry,” Victor murmured for the third time.

“It’s alright, Victor, I find it endearing.” He stepped back. “Take off your pants and boxers,” he requested, walking over to the large dresser filled with all the toys he owned for Victor. Victor gave a small nod, shoving the clothing down to his ankles and stepping out of the quickly.

“Are you wearing a plug?” Master asked without turning around.

Victor didn’t quite remember, so he reached back. “No sir.”

“Hmm, good,” Master decided. “I’ve been wanting to fill you up and give you something bigger for awhile now. This way I can fill your tight little ass with my seed and keep in there all night.”

Victor frowned. His master had done that to him once before. It had not been a pleasant experience. Stil, he knew better than to argue, though he couldn’t help but shift in discomfort when his master walked back over, lube in one hand and a plug that was much bigger than anything Victor was comfortable with.

“Put your stocking and heels on,” Master ordered. Then climb onto the bed on your knees and elbows but keep your ass elevated.

Victor knew the drill and moved to do as he was told. He looked over when his master handed him a cock ring and lock. He shuddered as he slid it on and allowed Master to lock it with a key Victor wouldn’t see again until the end of the night.

Once he was dressed, he climbed onto the bed as he’d been told, shuddering when cold lubed slicked fingers probed at his hole, moving quickly.

Before too long, Master was thrusting hard into him and coming. When Master was young, his parents had given him a special surgery that made him come more than normal. So by the time he pulled out and plugged Victor up with the anal plug that was as big as Master’s fist, Victor could feel a cramp in his lower belly.

He moaned quietly, placing a hand on his belly when he stood and the come inside of him shifted downward, gravity putting more pressure on the plug.

“Good boy,” Master praised as he grabbed the maid skirt from the bed, wrapping it around Victor’s slim waist and zipping it up in the back. The skirt was very short, allowing the tip of Victor’s cock to poke out from beneath the many ruffled layers.

Victor knew, of course, that by the end of the night his cock would be clearly visible, hard from all the gropes and touches he knew he was going to be receiving from his master’s more than handsy guests.

If he son was there...Victor shuddered.

His master then picked up the nipple clamps with the long cold chain between them, leaning down to lick and suck at each of Victor’s nipples until they were wet and red before clasping on the clamps.

Victor sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eye and letting it out slowly as his mind tried to cope with the pain.

“So pretty,” Master murmured, bending down to press a chaste kiss to each of the hard, throbbing pecs.

Victor rushed to cover his mouth with his hand to quell his nose of arousal. Master wasn’t always pleased with his noises. Today, however, the man seemed to be in high enough spirits that he didn’t even notice, let alone care.

“What else, what else?” he whispered to himself as he rounded Victor to look at him on every side. He paused directly behind his slave. “Can I trust you to not touch yourself during the party?”

“Yes sir,” Victor replied easily, keeping his arms at his side and attention ahead.

“Good,” Master said with a nod. “Then I’ll let you carry the tray. You’ll be serving drinks so you’ll be on your feet the entire time.

On his feet in heels for hours. This was worse than hell. It would only get worse if-

“Will Master Jason be there tonight?” Victor said, asking after the master’s son. Victor hated him with a passion, but as a slave he had no right to say that unless he wanted a painful spanking or whipping and to be left chained in the backyard all night.

Again.

“I’m not sure,” Master replied. “He might though. He said he had a special gift for you.”

Victor hated Jason’s gifts. They were always more fun and pleasurable for Jason than they were for Victor. For Victor, they were usually rather embarrassing, humiliating, or painful. Jason was, after all, far more of an exhibitionist that Victor could ever hope to be.

Once, Jason had brought Victor to work with him and into a meeting. He’d stripped Victor down so he stood exposed for all to see between the councilmen and the large floor to ceiling window overlooking the city. He’d then bent Victor over the conference table and had proceeded to-

A sharp smack to the side of his ass drew Victor back into the present, dropping his gaze shamefully.

“You’re mind continues to wander, Victor,” Master murmured, taking Victor’s chin between his hands and forcing the slave to look at him. “Do I need to retrain you?”

“No sir,” Victor replied quietly. “I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Easily distracted tonight,” Master murmured, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Victor replied. He took a deep breath before changing the subject. “Is there anything else I need?”

“Ah! Yes,” Master replied, reaching over to the bed to grab the tiny lace maid’s apron with a little pocket in the front. “I have a bottle of lube in here, just in case.”

“In case, sir?” Victor murmured. He didn’t particularly like being touched at Master’s parties or really, touch by anyone except for Master.

“I’ll explain later,” Master assured him, tying the apron a little too tightly. “Let’s see...I’m not restraining your hands or your ankles...hmmm...do you think I need to gag you?”

“I believe that depends, sir,” Victor said hesitantly.

Master raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Explain.”

“Am I going to be…” he tried to think of a way to phrase it. “Pleasuring any of your gets this evening?”

Master hummed. “No,” he finally decided. “So we’ll forgo the gag for tonight.” he stepped forward, pressing his lips to Victor’s in a soft, gentle kiss, trailing his fingers down Victor’s exposed chest. “So pretty for me,” he whispered as he stepped back.

“Thank you sir,” Victor said quietly, following Master out of the bedroom and down towards the kitchen for the final preparations.

  
.........

 

Victor had just finished putting a few glasses of champagne on the try when Master entered entered the room, clapping his hands together.

“The guests are arriving!” he told everyone in the kitchen. “Does everyone know their job?”

Everyone nodded and gave muted words of confirmation. Master caught Victor’s eye and walked over.

“You doing alright?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Victor replied.

“Good boy,” Master whispered, rubbing Victor’s exposed arm. “If you need the bathroom or if something is wrong, you come to me and use your special word. Do you remember it?”

“Waterwork, sir,” Victor replied. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Allowing me a safe word,” Victor said quietly.

His master smiled. “Get out there, Victor,” he encouraged. “Go show them that sweet ass.”

  
.......

 

Victor was in pain, cock hard and dripping pre even with the ring. The guests would always comment on it as he walked past, reaching under his skirt to grope him. He was far too used to it by this point so it hardly phased him.

It didn’t mean he liked it. He was just used to it. 

He was doing another lap of the ballroom when he heard something that caught his attention.

“Jump him tonight, boys,” a rough looking man was saying to two of his partners. “That slave’s hot shit but he’d do better taking cock up the ass instead of serving wine to airheaded rich pigs.”

“Agreed,” another man said, leering eyes raking over Victor’s slender form. “Think he’ll fight?”

“All bitches can be tamed,”  the first man said firmly. “Just takes the right cock.”

“Hello pretty boy,” the third man said, drawing Victor's full attention. “What’s your name?”

“Victor,” Victor replied sweetly

“And what are you doing here?”

“I’m Master Lawrence’s slave,” Victor responded lightly.

“I'm surprised he doesn’t have you on your knees, taking cock in both your holes,” the first man said gruffly. “You certainly look like you could take it well.”

Victor gave a weak laugh. “I’m afraid Master doesn’t really like to share his things.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure,” the first man said. “Well, carry on then babe.”

  
.........

 

“Forgive me for interrupting,” Victor murmured as he approached where Master and a few of his friends were chatting. Victor leaned a little closer to his owner. “But there seems to be trouble with the waterwork.”

Victor had never had to use his safeword before. Sure, he had it, but he’d never had to use it and so for a terrifying moment, he worried his master wouldn’t accept the word and would merely brush him off.

He was pleasantly surprised. “Excuse me, gentleman,” Master said with a nod and a smile. “It seems there’s something that needs my attention.”

He followed Victor down a nearby hallway until they were out of sight of the ballroom guests, though they could still see everyone inside.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as soon as Victor faced him.

“Do you see the men standing near the balcony?” Victor asked softly. “The three of them?”

“Yes,” Master replied.

“They were talking about grabbing me later,” Victor whispered. “They said I’d do better taking...cock, if you’ll forgive my wording, then serving drinks.”

“I see,” Master mused. “We can’t approach them now. We have to wait.”

“Wait for what, sir?” Victor asked, already knowing he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I’ll keep an eye on you,” Master said quietly. “And my servicemen will too. I’ll have two shadow you for the rest of the evening.”

“You want to wait until the men grab me?” Victor asked hoarsely.

“The grounds are crawling with security,” Master assured him, rubbing his thumb over Victor’s quivering bottom lip. “They won’t get far.”

Victor swallowed thickly but nodded. “I trust you, sir.”

“Good boy. Now go on back out there and don’t let them know.”

  
.......

 

The party was nearing one in the morning and winding down. The three men were still there, but none of them had set eyes on Victor once since their intimate discussion and Victor was starting to think maybe they hadn’t been talking about him.

He was starting to let his guard down a little as well.

That was his mistake.

He was passing by the open doors of the balcony, trying to ignore the ache in his cock and feet as he went about cleaning up abandoned champagne glasses before he was suddenly grabbed from behind, one arm wrapping around his chest to keep his arms pinned to his side and the other hand covering his mouth.

He immediately began to struggle as they dragged him out towards the darkened garden, kicking his legs haphazardly in the hopes of hitting  _ something _ vital. But it was three against one and the other two guys appeared out of nowhere to grab his legs and hold them still.

“Hey there, pretty,” one of them murmured. “We’re just gonna go for a ride, alright?”

Victor tossed his head and tried to dislodge the man covering his mouth to no avail. There were no guards in sight and though Victor trusted Master to not let him be taken off, it was starting to look like the man had grossly underestimated his security team.

Victor twisted his neck enough to look over his captor’s shoulder in the direction they were heading, easily making out the gleam of a van in the distance, the back doors wide and waiting.

His struggling increased, but the van continued to grow closer and closer and-

“Freeze!”

Victor let out a weak sound of relief as his three captor were surrounded by dozens of Master’s security.

“Fuck man!” one of the captor’s shouted. “I thought you said these shits weren’t here!”

“Let him go and put your hands up,” another security man snapped.

Victor had a second to register the look in his captors’ eyes before all three of them let go, dumping him on the ground, he quickly crawled away, shakily getting to his feet, unsteady in the heels, as the security team converged on the captors.

“Victor!”

Victor turned his head towards the balcony, letting out another soft sound when he saw his master standing by the railing. After making sure the three would be captors were contained, Victor moved quickly towards his master, wobbling slightly as he walked with heels over damp grass.

As soon as he was standing by the man’s side, Master’s hand were on him, looking over his face, his legs, his arms.

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyes wide with concern.

“Yes Master,” Victor replied, breathless with relief though his legs were trembling from the adrenaline rush. “Thank you sir.”

“I told you I wouldn’t let them take you,” Master said quickly, cupping Victor’s face between his hands, pressing their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine sir,” Victor replied quietly. “Just shaken.”

Master gave a short nod. “I’ve sent the other guests away and security can deal with those three men. For now, let’s get you upstairs so you can undress, unwind, and go to sleep.”

“Thank you, master.”


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Master speak after the incident.
> 
> Victor dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but eh. that's fine.

Victor stood in the doorway of his own bathroom, still dressed with the heels and sex objects as he watched Master fill the tub.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself, Master,” Victor said quietly.

“I know,” Master said from where he was perched on the edge of the tub. He patted his thigh, a wordless order for Victor to come over and take a seat.

Victor did as he was told, heels click, click, clicking against the tile. He sat on Master’s thigh and leaned into the man’s chest, letting out a soft sigh when his owner wrapped a warm hand around his waist.

“I was worried about you,” Master murmured, turning his head to place a kiss on Victor’s shoulder. “I didn’t see you and I was worried my men were going to get there too late.”

“They didn’t,” Victor said quietly. 

“They almost did,” Master said before he sighed and patted Victor’s bared thigh. “Come. Undress.”

“Thank you sir,” Victor said softly, standing and wobbling slightly before he bent down and unclipped the heels, sliding them off with a sigh before the stockings followed.

Once he was down to nothing by the cock ring, nipple clamps, and plug up his ass, Master turned off the bath water and stood.

Victor groaned quietly when the clamps were finally removed from his bright red, hard, sore nipples.

“There we go,” Master said quietly. “All free for me.”

Victor whimpered when Master bent down to press a gentle kiss to each of the sore, puffy nubs.

“The ring next, I think,” Master murmured. “No playing around this time. I owe that to you.”

Victor let out a quiet sigh of relief because if he had to go through a round of foreplay after the ring was taken off and before he could come, he was pretty sure it would end with him being punished for failure to follow the rules.

He let out a quiet gasp when Master quickly removed the ring, giving his hard, hot cock a few quick pumps with a warm washcloth, smiling when Victor’s orgasm washed over him.

“How do you feel?” Master asked as he tossed the soiled washcloth into the hamper. 

“Tired,” Victor replied with a weak laugh. “And sore.”

“Here, turn around,” Master murmured. “Let’s get that plug out. Did you like it?”

“It was a bit...uncomfortable, sir,” Victor replied, groaning at the overstimulation as Master finally removed the fist sized anal plug from Victor’s ass, letting his come drip out onto the floor.

“For play, then,” Master decided as he set it in the sink to be washed later before taking Victor’s hand and helping him sink down into the tub. “Would you like me to remove your makeup?”

“I can take care of myself, sir,” Victor murmured, even though the hand carding through his hair felt really nice. “I’m sure you have things you need to get to.”

“No,” Master said quietly. “You’re more important, especially after the night you’ve had.”

“But-”

“There is no one else in this house but you, me, and the other servants,” Master said firmly. “You are the most important thing that the moment.”

Victor blushed, opening his eyes and watching Master walk towards the cupboard by the sink to grab the makeup wipes. 

“Thank you, sir,” Victor whispered, shuddering under his master’s gentle touch.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Master was leaning away and pulling the drain, letting the water flow out of the tub and leaving Victor shivering and exposed.

“Come here,” master murmured, gesturing for Victor to stand and get out of the tub. Once he was standing on the bathmat, master stepped forward and wrapped a fluffy towel around him, drying him off.

“How do you want to sleep tonight?” he asked.

Victor frowned, shrugging. “However you wish, sir.”

Master hummed quietly. “You can sleep exposed, tonight.”

“Of course, sir,” Victor said, following his master into the bedroom now that he was dry. He made to get in bed, only to freeze when he felt master’s warm hand on his shoulder.

He was still, terrified. Had he messed up somewhere? He’d done everything he’d been told. Although...perhaps he could have been a little more lenient in the tub.

“Yes sir?” he asked quietly, lowering his head in submission.

He shivered when his master began to stroke his lower back. “We’re going to do tomorrow a little differently,” he told him. “A surprise. You can sleep in. No need to set an alarm. I’ll wake you up.”

“A surprise?” Victor asked, brows furrowed.

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” master declared, leaning in to press a swift kiss to Victor’s lips. “Now go on, get into bed.”

“Yes sir,” Victor answered, climbing back into bed and allowing his master to tuck his thin sheet around his naked form.

“I’ll see you in the morning, Victor,” Master murmured, stroking his hand through Victor’s hair. “I love you very much.”

“Goodnight, master,” Victor returned, rolling over and curling up as Master left the room and turned off the lights.

  
............

 

Victor woke in the middle of the night, soaked in cold sweat and unable to figure out what had woken him. Trembling, he forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to splash some water on his face and get a drink.

Even after that, he was still trembling, too afraid of go to sleep again. When he first came to Master, after the auction, he had lots of nightmares about things he couldn’t remember.

At ten years old, the man used to let Victor crawl into bed with him. Now though, at nineteen years old, Victor didn’t think Master would be so lenient.

Still...it couldn’t hurt to ask. Although he did find himself more scared of whatever punishment he might endure for asking as opposed to the nightmare that he couldn’t even remember.

Dimly, a voice echoed in the back of his head  _ Just relax, Victor.  _ And he knew it had to be from the dream, but he forced himself to calm down because it was master’s voice. Closing his eyes and taking a gentle, calming breath, Victor turned off the bathroom light and returned to bed, curling up and closing his eyes, trying to think of nothing but his master to stave off the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I will be slow to update after this because I don't have chapter three done and I'm also trying to work on three to four other fan fictions at the same time.
> 
> Since this one is new, it's likely going to be lowest on the bar, unfortunately.
> 
> But I will be writing more, you can bet your butt.
> 
> Thanks so much!  
> RGPJ


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend comes and with it, whatever surprise Master has in store for Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy

Victor woke at five AM, bright and early as always. It was only when he had started to get out of bed did he remember that his master had said he could sleep in and Master would be getting him up. With a huff, Victor returned to bed. Even though his bladder was begging him to get up and go, Victor wasn’t entirely sure if Master would take kindly to him getting up to use the restroom or if that were in the man’s plan for the day as well.

He thankfully managed to fall into a restless sleep, but when he woke up again, the need to pee was even stronger than before. Groaning, he curled up in a ball and clutched himself between the legs to try and alleviate the sensation. It wouldn’t do now to wet himself, something he had long grown out of with intense training that he certainly didn’t want to repeat.

He barely lifted his head when he heard the door to his room open.

“Victor?” Master called. He held something that jingled. “Are you awake?”

Victor bit back a groan. “Yes,” he replied, struggling to sit up.

“Good morning,” Master said with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine sir.” Victor pressed his palm a little more forcefully into his crotch. “And you?”

“Well, thank you,” Master replied as he came over to stand by Victor’s bedside. “Here, lift your chin.”

“Is this what you had planned for today?” Victor asked, desperate for a distraction as Master clipped a collar around Victor’s throat.

“Yes, actually,” Master replied, gently tugging the collar until Victor got out of bed. “You work so hard during the week that I thought you could have a break on Saturday and Sunday.”

“What kind of break?” Victor gasped, biting his lip when gravity pressed down on his bladder.

“One where I take care of you,” Master replied, looking down to where Victor was tightly cupping himself between the legs. “Are you alright?”

Victor swallowed thickly, shaking his head. “No sir,” he replied shakily. “I really need to pee.”

Master chuckled lightly, reaching out to clip a long leash to the front of Victor’s collar. 

“Alright,” he said, tugging the leash to lead Victor towards the door. “Let’s go.”

Victor flushed. While he may have been known in the household as Master’s Personal and Pleasure slave, he’d never walked around the house exposed before. He glanced back at his bathroom before finally waddling after Master, still holding himself between the legs.

“For every weekend as your way of letting go and relaxing,” Master said as he led Victor down the hall and the stairs, into the sunroom. “You’ll be playing puppy for me.”

“Puppy?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” Master confirmed. “It’s a way of letting go.” he led Victor outside. “On your hands and knees please.”

Victor did as he was told, hoping Master couldn’t see how much pain he was in with how badly he needed to piss.

“For the weekend as you play puppy,” Master explained, leading Victor out farther into the yard. Victor eyed The Post warily, but continued to follow Master, albeit awkwardly on his hands and knees. “If you need the potty, you go outside.”

Victor’s eyes widened but he knew better than to object. “Y-yes sir.”

Master finally stopped and turned back to Victor, looking the slave over and noting how he was shaking.

“Go on,” he urged. “You can pee right there.”

Victor’s face burned with embarrassment but he slowly spread his legs, closing his eyes and focusing on nothing but his need to pee. When the flow finally came, he couldn’t help but let out a groan at how good it felt to finally release. When he was finally done, Master spoke.

“You won’t get to come until I say,” Master told him as he tugged on the leash, leading Victor back to the house. “But then again, that’s typical of a normal day.”

“Yes sir,” Victor agreed as he clumsily followed Master back inside and to the kitchen where Master unclipped the leash.  Not coming was typical of Victor’s regular schedule, but controlling himself without a ring was a little more difficult.

“And for the weekend,” Master added. “You will be staying on your hands and knees and drinking your food and water from bowls.” he put the bowls down before Victor, each inscribed with Victor’s name in fancy lettering.

Victor wondered just how long Master had been planning this. “Yes sir.”

“And one more thing,” Master said as a servant came to bring Master his food and fill Victor’s food bowl with cheerios. “Dogs cannot speak. So you’re to be silent, only whining or barking. Understood?”

Victor nodded, not sure if he was supposed to speak to show he understood or not. Thankfully, Master merely smiled and turned to his own meal. Once the man was no longer looking at hm, Victor looked at his bowls. The only way he was going to be able to eat or drink would be to put his elbows to the ground and his ass in the air.

Still, he’d done stranger things. With one last glance at Master to see if the man was watching, Victor reluctantly put his elbows on the ground and ass up before sticking his face in the food bowl.

It was absolutely humiliating, especially when he turned around to find Master watching him. He swallowed his mouthful of cheerios and quickly lapped up some water. The dining room was silent aside from Victor’s noises until Master straightened up. Victor was still hungry, but he knew that when Master was done eating, Victor was done eating. Reluctantly, he sat back on his ankles and watched a servant came to take the food bowl away though the water stayed.

“Come on, puppy,” Master crooned, patting his legs. “I’ve got a few more things I  need to give you before the day really starts.”

Victor wasn’t sure if nodding counted as something he wasn’t allowed to do so he merely walked over to Master, allowing the man to clip the leash back to his collar and lead him up the stairs. When they passed a few other servants and slaves, Victor’s face burned when he remembered his cock was swinging loose between his legs, exposed and open for everyone to see. Crawling up the stairs on his hands and knees wasn’t the hardest thing to do but Victor had no doubt that sooner or later he was going to have to struggle to climb down them and that would most certainly end with him on his face.

When they made it to Master’s office, the man ordered him to “sit and stay” before he walked over to a box on his desk, rifling around inside until he pulled a few things with straps out and set them on his desk.

Victor was already really hating this weekend and every single one to come. Still, he remained where he was without moving, watching silently as Master brought over what looked like a harness. Sure enough, he knelt in front of Victor and tied it tight around the young slave’s chest and torso, Victor frowned though he quickly gasped when Master tightly clasped a small but painful clamp on each of his nipples before tightly tying the last strap over his nipples.

“There we go,” he said with a smile, pulling up a long chain and connecting it to Victor’s collar and the front of the harness. “Good boy.” he placed a kiss on Victor’s cheek before he stood and walked back over to his desk. When he returned, he was holding another chain along with an O-ring, Victor’s least favorite gag Master had. He struggled to not pull away as it was put in place and tied tightly before the chain connected the back of the gag to the back of the harness, keeping Victor’s head still and in place.

This time Victor did whimper, knowing his neck was going to be sore by the end of the day if not within the hour. Master gave him a pitying kiss on the forehead before returning yet again to the desk. Victor wasn’t sure what else he could possibly need, but Master was always ready to surprise him and did so when he returned with two straps and a pair of padded cuffs with a connecting chain between then. The cuffs were locked around Victor’s wrists, giving him next to no room as there as only a foot of chain length.

“Alright, get on your hands and knees,” Master ordered, giving Victor’s ass a firm but slightly painful pat. Victor did as he was told, unable to look over his shoulder but able to feel it as Master adjusted him and tightly tied his shins to his thighs.

Victor whined again. He almost never expressed his displeasure but this was almost becoming too much. He wasn’t going to be able to move or do anything like this. He yelped when Master’s hand came down painfully on his ass.

“No!” the man snapped, whacking Victor’s ass a few more times. “Bad dog.”

Victor couldn’t help but drop his gaze in shame, only looking up when Master returned again. When he saw the thing in Master’s hand, his eyes went wide.

It was an anal plug. It wasn’t the biggest Victor had taken, but it was certainly the longest, just as long as Master’s arm from fingertips to elbow. It had a long fluffy tail attached as well and wow, Master had really been planning this for a long time.

“Think you can get this nice and wet for me?” Master asked, holding it to Victor’s mouth. Far away enough that Victor was going to have to lean forward to get it in his mouth. “Hm?” Master pressed.

Victor wasn’t able to nod his understanding so he just shuffled forward and stuck his tongue out (the plug was far too long to fit into his mouth) and began rapidly, eagerly licking over and over it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see as Master adjusted himself in his dress pants before he finally pulled the plug away from Victor, picking up the bottle of lube Victor hadn’t noticed and heavily drowning the plug in it.

Not that Victor was complaining. He’d take anything that could make it easier. Still, he couldn’t help but feel anxious as Master slipped behind him, kneeding one of his asscheeks before sowly and surely sliding the plug into Victor’s ass. The muscles were still loose from the night before and that certainly made it a little easier, though Victor couldn’t help but shuffle and shift in discomfort, shivering when the soft tail of the plug brushed his thighs.

“Does that feel good?” Master asked, coming to crouch in front of Victor, rubbing his head with a bright smile. “Now you’re all ready for the day.”

Victor couldn’t really give any confirmation that he understood but he hoped Master knew he did.

“Here’s one rule I have,” Master said. “Like I said earlier, you can’t come without my permission. But my only other thing is wag your butt a little. When you’re excited or to show you understand.”

Victor slowly shook his butt from side to side, face burning in embarrassment. Master grinned. 

“Good boy,” he crooned, patting Victor’s head and attaching the leash to the collar once more. “Now come along, let’s head outside, okay? I have some work to do, but I want to give you some time outside as well.”

  
.........

 

Victor had been outside for about most of the day now and he was getting hot, tired, and thirsty. The grass outside was warm against his knees but unpleasant against his ass and cock. It was summertime which meant the sun was beating down, causing Victor to sweat profusely. He had begun to pant through the open mouth gag since there was really no other way to breathe. He was sitting back on his ankles even though it was uncomfortable.

_ At least.  _ He thought to himself.  _ Master didn’t tie me to The Post. _

It was nearing sunset and Victor’s stomach growled loudly on account of not getting enough to eat that morning. Though Victor should have been used to it by now. Sighing, he carefully got up on his hands and knees and struggled to walk around the yard. He was starting to need the bathroom, but with the cuffs around his wrists he couldn’t very well reach back to remove the plug and go.

Speaking of, that plug was from Hell and made by the devil, Victor was sure. With each step he took, it sent a burst of pleasure up his spine, making his cock grow hard.

Eventually, he gave up on moving around and just decided to stay in place. A moment later, he heard a whistle and turned around to find Master standing in the doorway of the sunroom.

“Come on!” he called.

_ Oh thank fuck.  _ Victor thought to himself as he struggled to turn around and quickly make his way to Master.

Master smiled, kneeling down to pet Victor’s hair. “Did you have fun outside?”

Victor wagged his butt even though he did not at all have fun outside. What he really wanted was just to sleep.

Master smiled. “Well come on. Let’s head inside and up to my office. I didn’t realize how hot it was out here.”

Victor resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he followed Master into the large manor and up the stairs to the man’s office.

Once inside, he couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of cool air conditioning.

“Look at you,” Master murmured. “Drooling all over yourself.”

Victor winced. He could feel the spit on his chin and chest and knew it was probably dripping but technically, it wasn’t his fault.

Master didn’t seem too bothered by it, because he took a seat in his desk chair and gestured for Victor to shuffle under the desk.

This, at least, Victor understood. Because this was normal. Back when Victor was young and not ready to take anything but small plugs up his ass, he would sit under Master’s desk between the man’s legs, licking and sucking the man’s cock to hardness and then orgasm.

This Victor knew and this Victor was good at.

He sat quietly and watched as Master unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. He wasn’t wearing anything beneath that pants though Victor was less than surprised by that.

“Think you can hold this in your mouth for me?” Master asked. Victor nodded, shuffling forward and only gagging once when the man’s large cock hit the back of his throat. “Good boy,” Master soothed. “How about you get me off too, hm?”

Victor bobbed his head in agreement and the next few minutes were spent with him working Master to full hardness and then to the edge. He knew the man was close when the back of his head was grabbed and his master took control. At this point, he knew the best option was to loosen up his throat and be ready to swallow every last drop because he really didn’t want to clean the entire floor with his tongue for missing any bit of Master’s orgasm.

Again.

“Alright, come here,” Master ordered once he had come, pushing his chair out and tucking himself back into his pants as Victor awkwardly shuffled out from under the desk. “Put your hands on my knee, can you do that? And straighten up on your knees.”

Victor wasn’t sure what was happening, but he nodded his agreement. This put his hard cock at the level of Master’s shin and his eyes went wide because surely-

“You can rut against me,” Master permitted as he picked up a newspaper and began reading.

Victor face burned and he didn’t move.  _ Is he serious?  _ Victor asked himself as he slowly pressed his cock against Master’s shin, though he didn’t move anymore, merely testing his boundaries.  _ Does he seriously want me to hump his leg like a dog in heat? _

“What’s the matter?” Master asked, looking down at him. “Does puppy not want release?”

Victor swallowed thickly. If he didn’t hump his Master now, he likely wouldn’t get to come for the rest of the night, hell maybe not even until Monday morning or late Sunday night.

Shivering, he slowly began to grind his pelvis and cock against his master’s shin, only picking up pace and force when the man turned back to his newspaper.

Soon enough, Victor’s head was thrown back and he was groaning loudly, rutting hard against Master’s leg and staining the man’s black dress pants with pre-come. He was so close, just a few-

He gasped, surprised, when Master grabbed his harness and pulled him away and back to the ground, standing. 

“Alright,” he said, smiling. “Let’s go eat.”

Victor had to stay where he was for a few seconds, catching his breath and forcing off the wave of arousal as he slowly got up and followed after Master, cock burning. By the look in his master’s eyes, the man knew damn well that Victor had been close.

  
.......

 

Victor was lying on his side as well as he could before the fire in Master’s study. It was nearing ten pm and Victor was beyond exhausted. His body ached and throbbed and his jaw was sore from being forced open all day.

Behind him at the desk, Master was sending emails, making phone calls, and getting any work done that he hadn’t done through the day. Victor wished the weekend would end. But it was only Saturday night, meaning he had a whole other day ahead of him.

“Victor,” Master called. Victor slowly and carefully shifted so that he could sit up and look at Master. “I’m going to be gone all day tomorrow,” the man explained once Victor’s blue eyes were on him. “And I don’t want the other servants to have to worry about you.”

Victor tilted his head, hoping Master meant they weren’t going to have to put up with this charade anymore. But alas, no.

“I’ve got a friend who is willing to take care of you for the day tomorrow.” Victor paled and even though he knew the rules, knew the consequences, he shook his head. Master frowned. “You’d rather stay here?”

Victor nodded.

“You know if you stay here you have to stay outside all day, right?” Master asked.

Victor hadn’t known that but at the moment, he really didn’t care. Master sighed, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose and for one terrifying moment, Victor thought maybe he was going to be punished and chained to The Post all night for his disobedience.

He shivered when Master stood and came close, though the man did not hit him, instead crouching down in front of him.

“You’ll be outside for a really long time,” he murmured. “I can have someone stop by to give you something to eat and drink and put some sunscreen on you throughout the day but...are you really sure that’s what you’d prefer?”

Victor nodded adamantly, hoping Master could see the fear in his eyes. Victor had never officially met any of Master’s friends, but they’d come over enough that he knew all they ever thought about was fucking him violently.

“Alright,” Master said softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Victor’s hair. “I’ll give someone a call. For now though, how about we head to bed?”

Victor nodded, allowing Master to lead him out of the room and down the hall. Victor expected to be lead into his room and left alone, but he was pleasantly surprised when Master led hi into the guest bedroom and began removing everything but the harness, collar, and anal plug.

“Thank you, Master,” Victor whispered.

Master smiled, lifting Victor up and placing him on the bed. “Oh, I forgot to mention earlier.” Victor watched him quietly, waiting. “If you’re good tomorrow when I send someone over with food, water, and sunblock, then I’ll give you a little reward at the end of the day.”

Victor nodded adamantly, watching silently as Master swiftly got ready for bed before turning off the lights and climbing under the covers.

“Good night, Victor,” he murmured, pulling the slave close.

“Good night, Master,” Victor returned, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Also, I am now open for request. which means if you have something you'd like to see in a short for the seres "Master's Slave And Shorts" (or whatever it's called) don't hesitate to leave a comment and let me know!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below!!


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Victor's last day as "puppy" but not everything goes according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Two chapters so soon!? Magic!!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

After being alone for four hours outside, Victor was already starting to regret telling Master he’d rather stay alone in the backyard. It wasn’t even eleven in the morning yet but the sun was already beating down.

The cons of summertime was that you really couldn’t be outside for long. To top off the heat and slowly growing dehydration, Victor was also regretting not telling Master he had to use the bathroom - and not pee.

The only good part of any of this was that it was Sunday meaning it was the last day of this stupid dog thing. At least for now. It would likely repeat again on Saturday, but that meant Victor had five days of normal life.

Sighing, Victor tried to get comfortable though that hope was thrown out the window when he heard the sliding glass door of the sunroom opening, followed by a voice that made his stomach drop.

“Well, isn’t this such a pretty sight.”

Victor tensed and turned around to stare in horror as Master’s son  _ Jason  _ approached Victor, a bright grin on his face.

_ Shit.  _ Victor thought to himself, struggling to turn around and face the man though that only made it worse.  _ Shit. shit. Shit. _

Victor had hated Jason since day one and Jason had proved over and over again that the feeling was mutual. Jason’s grin was dark as he walked over to tower over Victor.

“Look at this little lost  _ puppy _ ,” he said, crouching in front of Victor and painfully gripping the slave’s jaw. “Daddy left you all for me, didn’t he? Well, that was so kind of him.”

Victor tried to pull away, but that only earned him a very painful slap across the face. Jason merely chuckled, grabbing hold of the chain that connected Victor’s harness to his collar and tugging, forcing Victor to struggle to stumble after him.

“Dad sent me to feed and water you,” he said as he dragged Victor into the sunroom. “But he didn’t say I couldn’t use you.”

Victor shook his head, leaning away when Jason reached for him. But Jason - being of the free upper class - was stronger, bigger, and better and easily hauled Victor up and over his knees.

Victor shifted, struggling to fight back. 

“Now now,” Jason chastised. “Do you really want to make this harder for yourself? Maybe if you’re good, I’ll get you something to eat and drink and even put some more sunblock on you before I leave.”

Victor wasn’t given much of a chance to agree or argue because a second later, Jason’s fingers were in his mouth and down his throat, choking him. Barely a moment after that, the anal plug was pulled out and Jason had shoved three fingers up Victor’s ass.

“Well. Now that we’re comfy, I want you to listen to me very  _ very _ closely,” Jason snarled, even as he continued to shove his fingers in Victor’s mouth, adding a fourth to Victor’s ass. “You have been here for nearly ten years. Do you know what that means? It means if you make one big fuck up, dad can sell you. He had to keep you for ten years, did you know that? So if you screw up, anything at all. He can sell you.”

Around Jason’s fingers, Victor tried to make an inquisitive noise, though he only succeeded in choking himself. Jason laughed, stilling both hands. His entire fist was up Victor’s ass at this point and it was very unpleasant, causing the slave to shift in an effort to alleviate the discomfort.

“And when that time comes,” Jason hissed. “I am going to make sure you never find a Master who treats you the way my father does. Do you understand?”

Victor tried to answer, but Jason chose that very moment to extend his fingers, brushing Victor’s prostate and drawing a choked scream from the slave. Victor reached his bound hands up to tug at Jason’s wrist, even though he knew it was useless.

“My father has been too kind to you,” Jason went on. “Ever since he saw that little slave boy sobbing at the auction, he has always been sweet to you. Well that ends. Enjoy your comfort while it lasts,  _ slut _ . Because you won’t be here for much longer.”

With that said, he withdrew his fingers and hand, shoving the anal plug back into Victor’s ass and dragging the slave back into the sun, closing and locking the sliding door behind himself.

Victor stayed on the ground, eyes wide as he tried to process everything Jason had just said. Jason had always hated him but would he really go so far as to mess something up so badly that Master would sell Victor?

That was something Victor had every intention of talking to Master about later that evening. Maybe.

  
........

 

Victor was lying on the grass when he heard the sliding glass door open. The sun had long since set and he was beyond exhausted.

“Victor?”

He sat up slowly, muscles aching as he turned to find Master striding towards him.

“Come on,” Master soothed, reaching down to finally remove the restraints tying Victor’s thighs and shins together. Victor groaned through the gag as Master helped him stand and helped him into the house. “Here’s let’s remove the gag.”

Victor worked his jaw once it was gone. “Thank you, Master,” he whispered. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve gone all day without food,” Master said as he guided Victor to the kitchen. “Jason was supposed to come by but he got caught up with work and by the time he would have been able to stop by, I was already on my way over. Not to mention you were sitting under the hot sun for  _ hours _ .”

_ That fucking, lying, goddamn son of a- _

“It’s okay, Master,” Jason whispered, allowing Master to remove the padded cuffs around his wrists and taking the cool glass of water. “Thank you, sir.”

“Sit here,” Master requested, gesturing to the floor next to his chair. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving, sir,” Victor replied. He was also starting to need to really go to the bathroom again, but he most certainly wasn’t going to say anything to Master about it. He could take care of it himself once he was back in his own bedroom. He was pretty sure he still had a few pills to help that some slave had given him several weeks earlier.

“Here,” Master said, handing Victor a plate of spaghetti and a fork. “Do you think you can feed yourself?”

“Yes sir,” Victor replied. The two ate in silence and by the time Victor finally handed his plate up, he was exhausted.

“Come on,” Master said softly. “You’re covered in dirt. You need a bath.”

“I think I can handle it myself, sir,” Victor said politely. “You already helped me after the party.”

“Very well,” Master said as the two made their way up the stairs. “Oh. What did you think of our play this weekend?”

Victor swallowed thickly. “I...to be honest sir, I didn’t much like it. But you are the master of the house and as such-”

“If you don’t like it, we’ll do something else,” Master decided as they reached the top of the stairs. “Simple as that.”

“Master-”

“Here, let me remove the collar, harness, and plug,” Master said, reaching forward to do as he’d said. Once he was finished, all that remained were the nipple clamps. He seemed torn for a moment before shaking his head. “We’ll leave those on for tonight.”

“Of course, sir,” Victor said with a bow. “May I...ask a question though?”

“Of course.”

Victor bit his lip. “Would you...would you ever sell me?”

Master blinked, surprised and confused. “Would you like me to?”

“This home is all I know,” Victor admitted. “You are all I know. I don’t wish to leave but…”

“You are reaching the ten year point,” Master agreed. “Most often I replace my slaves at this point. But you have always been good, Victor, always loyal. So I think I’m going to keep you. Does that assuage any fears you have?”

“Yes sir, very much so,” Victor lied. He bowed his head. “Thank you, sir.”

Master smiled, stepping forward to press a soft, gentle kiss to Victor’s lips. “I’ll see you in the morning when you wake me,” he said with a smile before turning and walking to his own bedroom. “Oh. And you may get yourself off tonight as well as dress in pajamas.”

“Thank you sir.”

Victor waited until Master had closed his door before crossing the hall and making his own way to his room.

  
.......

 

Victor bathed himself quickly - getting himself off as well - before he let himself space out, thinking over everything Master and Jason had said.

It was only when the water became cold and Victor’s body reminded himself of his other problem that he forced himself off. He toweled off quickly before fishing under the bathroom sink for the pills he knew he still had.

Slipping one out, he flipped over the back of the box with a sigh. It said they took ten minutes to take effect and that one should remain on the toilet for a total of an hour to an hour and a half.

It was already ten-thirty so it looked like Victor wouldn’t be getting into bed until midnight. With a quiet sigh, he popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a drink of water before going to get comfortable on the toilet.

It was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!! 
> 
> I've got chapter five already planned out so I'm excited to write it!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Please let me know thoughts below.
> 
> Oh! And if you have anything you'd like to happen to Victor - good or bad - let me know and I'll write a short one-shot about it to go in the series "Master's Slave and Other Shorts"
> 
> I'm currently working on one titled "Victor's Fever" so hopefully that will be out tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts with comments!! They inspire me to keep writing!!


	5. A Nighttime Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason visits Victor in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE CHECK TAGS BEFORE READING EACH CHAPTER
> 
> I sometimes add tags throughout the week when I think of an upcoming chapter so please always always check to make sure there's nothing triggering for you

Victor woke up slowly, his gut screaming that something was wrong. He shifted, trying to discern if there was a threat in the room or if it was some form of a lingering nightmare as used to happen when he was a child.

He blinked his eyes open and had maybe a second to register the figure sitting next to him before a hand was clamping down on his mouth and Jason leaned into the moonlight spilled across the bed.

“Hi Victor,” he said with a smile. “How are you?”

Victor inhaled sharply and struggled to move away but Jason was strong and bigger, always had been.

“Oh, no, no,” Jason hissed, adjusting so that his left hand was over Victor’s mouth, keeping his right hand free. “No, you’re not getting away. Not yet. See, remember how I said dad could sell you if you do anything wrong?”

Victor tentatively nodded. Jason hummed. “Yeah. So here’s the deal. You’re going to let me do whatever I want, whenever I want and I’ll make sure you stay nice and comfy here.”

He removed his hand from Victor’s mouth, presumably expecting Victor’s compliance but the slave chose to ask a question instead.

“And if I don’t?”

Jason sneered. “Then you’ll be out of here sooner than you can come.” he placed a hand over Victor’s mouth again. “So shall we start?”

Victor shook his head rapidly but Jason ignored him. “I’m going to move my hand,” Jason explained. “And you’re going to stay quiet. Understand me?”

Victor nodded because really, even if he yelled Jason would be able to flip the situation and make it look like Victor was the bad guy.

Smirking, Jason scooted down the bed and swiftly yanked Victor’s sweatpants off so that Victor lay in nothing but his bedtime t-shirt and boxers. He only watched silently as Jason tightly tied his hands to the headboard of the bed with his pants.

“Jason,” he whispered, voice edging on panic. “Jason, please, don’t do this.”

Jason ignored him, making sure his hands were properly restrained before he placed his left hand over Victor’s mouth again, his free right hand reaching between Victor’s legs.

“See, here’s how things are going to work,” he said as he ran his dry finger over Victor’s hole, ignoring the way the slave writhed beneath him. “You’re going to let me do whatever the fuck I want to you. If you cooperate, I won’t make dad sell you. If you don’t, well-” he forced his finger into Victor, causing the slave to gasp and cry out at the rough, dry intrusion. Jason chuckled lightly. “Well, if you don’t cooperate then I really hope you’re excited to go back to the slave auctions.”

Victor shook his head, gasping when Jason pulled his finger out and began furiously pumping Victor’s shaft into full hardness inside his boxers. Victor tried not to shift his hips, tried not to give into Jason, but he failed and spilled into his boxers as Jason had pulled his hand out of the way in time.

“There we go,” Jason murmured. He dug his nails into Victor’s cheeks. “Don’t say a fucking word,” he snarled before removing his hand and quickly stripping Victor’s boxers off, turning them inside out. Before Victor could even draw the breath to speak, his boxers were being shoved into his mouth as a makeshift gag, the dirty part first. 

He choked for a few seconds, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to get used to the taste, staring up at Jason who had a dark gleam on his face.

“Well then,” Jason said. “Let’s have some fun now, shall we?”

  
.........

 

Victor was gasping, chest heaving as he struggled to draw in hair through his nose. 

His body was trembling from overstimulation and his stomach hurt from how many loads of come Jason had shot into him. He’d had a feeling the man had had good endurance and stamina as well as the ability to go another round soon after the first (Master was the same) but he’d never imagined it would be like this.

His thighs were wet with blood and Jason’s come, his chest covered in his own. Tears pricked the back of his eyes but he refused to show weakness even though he knew he’d break down sobbing as soon as Jason was gone. 

The sheets beneath himself were damp and he knew they were soaked with bodily fluids. He’d have to burn them now since there was no way there was any laundry detergent in the world that could clean them.

His hole burned and bled from the dry intrusion and he wondered if he’d passed out at any point. He figured he must have because the bathroom light was on and he could hear the shower running.

A moment later, Jason popped out and grinned. “I have an idea,” he said, walking over.

Victor shook his head, even as Jason continued over and untied the pants that had kept Victor’s wrists tied to the headboard of the bed. Victor reached for the underwear gag, but his hand was slapped away as Jason dragged him into the bathroom.

“Dad had you as his little puppy this weekend, right?” Jason asked as he closed and locked the bathroom door, forcing Victor to his hands and knees before he finally removed the gag.

“Jason, please,” Victor begged, noly to get slapped across the face.

“I asked you a question,” Jason snapped. After a moment he added. “And call me  _ Master Jason _ . Makes you much more submissive.”

Victor nodded swiftly. “Yes, yes, he did. Okay? He did.”

Jason hummed, dark smile still in place. “And where do doggies drink from?”

_ He can’t be serious.  _ Victor thought, stomach dropping as he watched Jason open the toilet lid and seat.  _ He can’t seriously be expecting me to- _

“Ja-Master Jason, please, let’s talk,” Victor begged as Jason approached him.

“Dogs can’t talk and slaves shouldn’t either,” Jason reminded him. “So either you do what I say, or you’ll be on the next train to a new master. How does that sound?”

“Master Jason-”

“Tick tock, slut,” Jason said. “Make your choice before I make it for you.”

Victor swallowed thickly, looking back and forth between the toilet bowl and Jason before finally, reluctantly, crawling on his hands and knees.

“Please,” he whispered once. As soon as he saw Jason head towards the bathroom door, he panicked and acted without thinking, shoving his head into the water bowl and drinking much more than he’d planned to.

When he pulled away, nearly throwing up, Jason was laughing. “Now that,” the young man said. “That was fun to watch. I wonder what else I could make you do.”

Victor couldn’t help but whimper which merely served to amuse Jason even more. “I suppose I  _ should _ let you alone and get out of here,” he mused. “After all, you have to get up in a few hours and I’d  _ hate  _ for dad to see that his shameless little slut  _ raped  _ his son in the night.” he knelt down in front of Victor, taking the slave’s chin tightly, painfully, between his fingers. “Really, I’m doing you a favor, you know?”

Victor’s lips trembled but he nodded. “Yes Master Jason,” he whispered. “Thank you for your...your kindness.”

“Of course,” Jason said. “But still...I feel like there’s something else I should do before I part ways.”

Victor bowed his head. “Whatever you please, sir.”

Jason snapped his fingers. “I know.”

He left the bathroom and Jason waited, shivering from cold and overstimulation, for Jason to return. When he did, the man was wearing his shoes.

“Clean my shoes with your tongue,” he demanded, a grin on his face. “Ass in the air so I can see it glisten with my seed. And then we’ll call it an evening.”

“Whatever you say, Master Jason,” Victor whispered as he reluctantly shuffled forward, lowering himself to his knees with his ass in the air.

As soon as he swiped his tongue across the boots, he got an explosion taste of dirt and nearly turned to vomit right then and there because dirt mixed with toilet water were not good combinations. But he had no idea what Jason would do if he didn’t obey and so he continued to lick and clean the shoes, ignoring the nausea that grew with each swipe of his tongue.

Finally,  _ finally, _ he was done and he slowly crawled back, looking up at Jason who was looking down at him with  _ something  _ shining in his eyes.

“Well,” he drawled. “This is going to be more fun than I thought.”

Victor swallowed thickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter five!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below!!!


	6. You Could Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor considers running and talks with another slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I am back!
> 
> Hello!

_ You could run.  _ Victor’s mind told him. He hadn’t fallen asleep since Jason had left, nor had he moved from the bathroom floor. He had no idea how long he’d been there.  _ You’re fast. Good at hiding. No one would catch you. _

_ But I’d be killed for the attempt if I failed. _

His body was shaking, aching as he forced himself off the cold tiled floor, stumbling into the bedroom. One glance at the clock told him he had enough time to dress and clean himself before he needed to be in Master’s room with his breakfast.

So with a weak sigh, he began.

 

……….

 

“You looked tired, Victor.”

Victor’s head jerked up from where he’d been staring at the ground to watch his master, seated in bed with the breakfast tray over his lap as he read the newspaper.

“I’m sorry, sir?” Victor asked, because he truly hadn’t heard the man.

Master hummed. “Rough night?” he asked, looking over at Victor.

“I suppose so, sir,” Victor lied. “Dreams.”

“Bad?”

“Odd,” Victor replied. He licked his lips. “May I ask a question, Master?”

“Of course.”

“Will Master Jason be over at any time today?”

Master paused, thinking. “Not that I’m aware of,” he replied. And Victor’s body relaxed almost instantly. He looked over at Victor, frowning. “Now let me ask a question of my own.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Do you have feelings for my son?”

If Victor's mouth hadn’t gone dry at the question, he probably would have choked on his spit.

“I-I beg your pardon, sir?” he stammered.

“Well, you asked after him before the gala several nights ago,” Master replied, taking a sip of his piping hot coffee. “And you’ve asked about him several times in the past. What else am I to assume?”

Victor rapidly shook his head. “No, no, sir I-I don’t…” he paused. “I don’t have romantic feelings towards your son.”

“It’s perfectly alright if you do,” Master assured him. “You have nothing to fear in this household, Victor. Do you understand?”

Victor understood that it was a fucking lie but he knew better than to say anything. “Yes sir, I understand.”

Master was quiet for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but, in the end, decided against it.

“Run me a bath,” he ordered, flipping through the newspaper once more.

“Yes sir.”

 

……………..

 

“Victor?”

Victor looked over his shoulder later that morning while he was making Master’s bed to find Heidi* standing in the doorway of the master bedroom.

“Good morning, Heidi,” he greeted as she walked up to help him finish the bed. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, fine,” Heidi replied. “I just came to check on you.”

Victor sighed. Ever since his training began when he was younger and still new to Master’s care, Heidi had taken to finding him at odd points in the day to make sure he was alright since he was the youngest slave Master had.

“I’m fine, Heidi,” Victor assured with a smile. “But thank you for the concern. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course.”

Victor was silent for a moment. “I have a question though,” he said as they finished making the bed.

“Is everything alright?”

“You’re Jason’s biological mother,” Victor began. “Not Master’s late wife.”

“That’s correct.”

“Does Jason know?”

Heidi gave a sad smile. “Do you really think he’d treat us the way he does if he knew?”

“No, I suppose not,” Victor mused as they left the master bedroom, leisurely making their way down the hall since neither of them had any duties to attend to at the moment. “Still…”

“I’ve been forbidden from telling him,” Heidi said. “It breaks my heart sometimes.”

Victor didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t say anything. Good thing, too, because they ran into Master as they turned the corner.

“Ah, Victor, just who I was looking for,” Master said, waving Heidi away without a word.

“Is everything alright, sir?” Victor asked politely.

“Yes, I just wanted to inform you of our dinner plans,” Master replied. “Jason has invited us to his home on the other side of the city.”

Victor frowned. “Us?” he asked.

“Yes,” Master replied. “He requested I bring you along.”

“Of course,” Victor said, nodding. “What tie will we be leaving?”

“I was thinking four,” Master replied after glancing at his watch. “Takes about an hour to get there.”

“Of course, sir,” Victor said. “I will be ready by then.”

Master smiled. “See, that’s why you’re my favorite,” he told Victor. “Always prepared.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now, I think lunch is in order.” Master raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you?”

“Right away, sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Master attend dinner at Jason's and Master delivers a shocking surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but a chapter nonetheless.
> 
> Also heads up to Melisa, I've started writing your requested short and will try to get it out sometime today

Dinner was going well, almost too well, and Victor was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The only good part was knowing Jason wouldn’t do anything, not with his father there.

“Father,” Jason said after a few minutes. “Are you sure you want Victor at the table? He’s a slave, surely he’s of more use in the kitchen?”

“Perhaps, but he’s my slave, Jason,” Master said firmly. “He’s almost like family, at this point.”

Victor winced internally, unable to meet Jason’s burning gaze and knowing the next time they were alone, Victor would be lucky to leave with his life.

“Father, he’s a slave,” Jason said firmly. “If you keep doing this, if you keep giving him rights and making him think he’s specual he’s going to fight back and he’s going to stop listening.”

“I’m not sure of the relationship you have with your slaves, Jason, but I trust Victor,” Master said firmly. “And if I trust that he can eat at a table with his Master without thinking himself any different, without forgetting that he is still a slave, then that is my business alone. Do you understand?”

Jason let out a huff before turning back to the meal. The room was silent for a long time, save for the clink of silverware against dishes, before Master spoke again.

“Victor, I nearly forgot.”

Victor lifted his head. “Yes sir?” he asked.

“I haven’t drawn up the paperwork yet,” Master began. “And of course, I’ve a few well-wishing gifts to get together first, but I have a surprise for you.”

Victor swallowed thickly because usually Master’s surprises were on the more painful side.

“I see,” he said softly.

“Aren’t you going to ask what it is?” Master asked with a gleam in his eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if I should, sir,” Victor replied, feeling Jason’s eyes boring into him. “What is it?”

Master smiled. “Your freedom.”

Victor felt like he couldn’t breathe. Like the floor had just been ripped out from beneath him.

“I…” he licked his lips, wetting them before trying again. “Sir you...you can’t be serious.”

“You’ve served me ten years, Victor,” Master said. “And you’ve served me loyally.”

“Sir, I-”

“Father, you can’t be serious!?” Jason snapped. “Are you honestly going to free him!?”

“Yes, I am,” Master replied. “He’s eighteen, Jason. It’s been ten years. I’ve always intended to free him once he turned eighteen, so long as he was loyal to me.”

“I’ll buy him off of you,” Jason declared, making Victor feel like he was going to throw up at the words. “I’ll take him, just don’t free him!”

“Jason, I’ve made my decision,” Master said firmly. “Victor deserves freedom, don’t you think?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I promise you, this story will have a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one of my first original work for AO3
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and if you'd be interesting and reading what's coming next!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
